There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet seat devices and insert structure and, more particularly, to a fluid-cell toilet seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,935 issued in the name of Wang for a resilient toilet seat device;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,277 issued in the name of Harrison for a soft toilet seat; and
U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,149 issued in the name of Hooper.
The following patents describe cushion inserts:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,171 issued in the name of Frantz;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,624 issued in the name of Jay, and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,299 issued in the name of Jay.
The following patents describe method of making cushion structure:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,646 issued in the name of Ginsburg and;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,800 issued in the name of Wert.
Consequently, the need is still unmet for a toilet seat of a liquid filled, cellular construction for providing both impact cushioning as well as thermal retention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for improved comfort in a toilet seat.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved toilet seat by making an insert of water of gel filled fluid cells as opposed to the spongy or foam inserts.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a toilet seat is formed of three layers: a base; an insert disposed on the top surface of the base; and, an outer cover layer affixed to the base. The insert forms a plurality of radially disposed fluid cells, each cell spaced from an adjacent cell by a separator. A fluid cell cover overlays the fluid cells, and is formed of a soft, deformable material. Each fluid cell is filled with and contains a fluid, such as water or gel, thereby allowing said toilet seat to provide a contouring support when pressed upon.
An advantage of the present invention is that as a person sits on the fluid-cell toilet seat, the water cells would form to the contour of the individual""s shape for more comfort and flexibility.
Additionally, depending upon the thermal capacity of the fluid used to fill the cells additional heat retention characteristics can be obtained to provide additional comfort.